vampirewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Items
Mission Items are consumable and non-consumable items required for completing Missions, Events, Crafting, Building, and Upgrading. Mission Items Some Missions require a specific Item to complete, and is consumed on use. These Items can be gifted between friends and found randomly during certain missions. Missions which yield these items are marked with a key. If you do not have enough mission items for a particular mission, you are directed to the mission required to get the item. Mission items are always obtained from a lower level mission than the missions for which they are needed. These items are always available. Portal Event Keys Some Portal Events required a specific Key to enter the portal, and it is non-consumable. These keys could usually be earned from the portal-keeper Sagaan by clicking on the portal or completing a specific requirement. These keys were only available for a limited time. Portal Event Items All Portal Events require a specific Item to complete, and is consumed on use. These Items can be gifted between friends and found randomly during certain missions. These items were only available for a limited time. See also: Portal Events Single-Mission Event Items All Single-Mission Events require a specific Item to complete, and is consumed on use. These Items can be gifted between friends and found randomly during certain missions. These items were only available for a limited time. See also: Single-Mission Events Crafting Items All Crafting involve collecting enough of a specific Item, and is consumed on use. These Items can be gifted between friends and some are found randomly during missions. They can be used to make Devil Wings, Feather Wings, Fae Wings, Scythes, Katanas, Icarus Wings, Spikes, Conduits, Tentacles, Shadow, Cyborg, Aura, Dreamcatcher, Rays of Hell, Smoke, Eye, Vampire Shields, Butterfly Wings, Engineered Tentacles, Egyptian Wings, Shurikens, and Explosions sets. These items are always available. Gifting Event Items All Gifting Events involved collecting enough of a specific Item, and is consumed on use. These Items can be gifted between friends. They were used during the Get the Power of the Ancient, The Ancient's Indulgence, Follow the Leader, Tarot, Hell Raiser, Walk like an Egyptian, Stars 'n' Stripes, Stormbringer, Blade of the Master, The Ancient's Secret, Commander of Death, Dreamcatcher, Santa's Little Helper, Dark Promise, Heart of Darkness, Snake Piper, Spirit of the Earth, and Flight of the Phoenix Events. These items were only available for a limited time. See also: Gifting Events Upgrade Items All Upgrades involve collecting enough of a specific Item, and is consumed on use. These Items can be gifted between friends. These items can be used for the Ancient's Workshop, Sagaan's Altar Retreats. These items are always available. Build Items All Building involve collecting enough of a specific Item, and is consumed on use. These Items can be gifted between friends and some are found randomly during certain missions. These items can be used for the Ancient's Workshop, Sagaan's Altar Retreats. These items are always available. Old Blood Mission Items Some Old Blood Missions require a specific Item to complete, and is consumed on use. These Items can be found exclusively by gifted or requesting between friends. If you do not have enough mission items for a particular mission, you are instructed to collect some more before continuing. * Marked Items are Tradeable. ** Marked Items are auto-consumed, therefore will never appear on the Inventory page. *** Two IDs are given, login to Base Game or Old Blood to use appropriate ID. See also: Collection Items, Mission Items (Old Blood), and Weapon Items Category:Mission Items Category:Abilities Category:Main Topics